


make yourself some lemonade

by monstrum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, UST, Wonwoo-centric - Freeform, minghao is an artist, wonwoo is writer again
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: do your best but maybe not sometimes / ау, в котором вону на всю жизнь застрял в маленьком городе, а минхао из семьи учёных, приехавших на лето
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 5





	make yourself some lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9551156
> 
> n.flying — amnesia

Вону любит побыть один, но терпеть не может оставаться в одиночестве.

А сегодня ему _одиноко_.

В маленьких городах люди редко ходят в библиотеку. Они считают это пережитком прошлого, которого, конечно, не будет в нормальном, должным образом развитом городе. Почему-то их очень обижает мысль о том, что можно читать бумажные книги, будто бы, читая их, ты говоришь о своей бедности: листаешь страницы и вот — нет у тебя последнего айфона, нет ноута или вообще. Нет розетки даже. Кроме той, в которую можно утюг включить, но для этого тогда придётся выключить из розетки холодильник; ну и ничего страшного, заодно разморозится. 

Однако, несмотря на то, что люди редко ходят в библиотеку, она в маленьких городах всегда есть, или, по крайней мере, она есть в маленьком островном городке между Южной Кореей и Японией, в котором живёт-живёт-доживает постподростковый год жизни Чон Вону. 

И очень хорошо, что библиотека эта есть, иначе где бы этот самый Чон Вону после школы стал работать, беспокойно покачивая ногой под ритм, который намычал себе под нос сам, потому что нельзя включить даже радиоприёмник, стоящий на шкафу у входа в чулан, где свалены все необходимые для уборки вещи. Вону недовольно морщит нос, когда вспоминает, что ему ещё сегодня убирать, следовательно: оставаться на лишних полтора часа в такую жару.

— Три, — парень показывает пальцы на правой руке, а левой хлопает по стойке. Зелёная прямоугольная лампа подвергается землетрясению; напоминает дерево, которое теряет корни.

— Мы, — Вону закрывает книгу, лениво моргая под очками в круглой оправе, — не выдаём одному человеку сразу три библиотечных билета. Каждый должен приходить и получать свой сам.

Парень моргает быстро, так, будто его только что оскорбили. Глубоко выдыхает и поправляет панаму, которая Вону напоминает ту, что когда-то носил его дед-рыбак. Она всегда пахла морской солью, настоящей русской водкой и жирным оливковым маслом; выгорела из тёмно-серого цвета в голубоватое пятно и страшно раздражала бабушку.

Бабушку и сам дед раздражал. Но не из-за панамы. И не из-за того, что рыбак. Вону раньше все говорили, что это такая любовь, потом Вону вырос и пришёл к заключению, что ответ гораздо проще: дед раздражал бабушку тем, что лишил их обоих мечты. Когда заканчивается общая мечта, заканчивается следом и любовь, а когда ты живёшь в маленьком городе, какой бы век ни стоял на дворе, тебе всегда нужно выбирать строительство семьи, не карьеры, значит — ни о какой мечте не смей думать.

_Не смей мечтать._

Если идёшь против столетних правил, становишься изгоем. И если работаешь потом летом в библиотеке, — потому что твоя самая большая в жизни мечта это написать новую классику, — и пытаешься объяснить туристу-иностранцу, что он не может получить три билета за один раз, то ты тоже. Тоже становишься изгоем.

— Мои родители — занятые люди, — говорит парень.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — кивает Вону, мысленно решая, что более занятыми, чем семейка агрономов (его; его семейка), они быть не могут, — но любое занятие имеет свойство завершаться. Пусть приходят сами, когда им понадобится книга. Или ты со своего билета им всё приноси, раз они такие занятые, вряд ли им будет нужно оставаться в читальном зале.

— Все твои слова не имеют никакого смысла.

Вону это очень часто говорят. В основном, когда он рассказывает про свои цели на ближайший год. Мингю так бы и сказал: «Прочитать триста пятьдесят книг? Это? Твоя цель? Вону, все твои слова не имеют никакого смысла». Или что-нибудь, что он уже говорил. С другой интонацией. Щёлкнув по носу.

— Мне это очень часто говорят, — повторяет Вону за самим собой.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь.

Скрип казённой ручки по папирусной бумажке; такой даже в туалете не подотрёшься, а значит, пользы ровно ноль.

— Не-ааа, подпись, — Вону, как котёнка, тычет парня в анкету, — вот тут.

— В китайских документах иначе.

— О, так ты из Китая?

— По моему акценту не слышно?

Вону задумывается о том, что в их маленьком городе на их маленьком острове все люди говорят с акцентом. Здесь живут, конечно, корейцы и японцы, но ещё: две семьи из Италии, одна из Греции, пара человек из России — Центральной и Южной, кто-то из Канады и США, из Монголии и Румынии, со времён основания обитают немцы, забывшие немецкий, а ещё уставшие от Марокко и Кении туристы, быстро ставшие постоянными жителями. Некоторые живут здесь так долго, что научились свободе во всём кроме свободы суждений. Это даже, как кажется Вону, забавно:

 _столько людей таких разных культур, а стереотипы и осуждение у всех одинаковые_.

Единственное, что Вону любит по-настоящему — что никто не боится беречь свой акцент. Ведь именно в речи людей слышен характер. Людям из маленьких городов характера не занимать.

Иногда, если верить очевидцам, Вону говорит слишком быстро и много для того, чтобы собеседник усвоил хотя бы треть. Но это маленький город на маленьком острове, поэтому люди быстро привыкают. Вону говорит это Минхао, который неразборчиво расписывается какой-то восьмёркой. И Минхао говорит, что привыкать — это самое страшное, потому что так теряется вкус к жизни.

— Если всегда пить лимонад, скоро он напомнит воду, — и Минхао садится за стеллажами по диагонали от Вону, у светлого большого окна, к которому приклеиваются жарой дохлые мошки. И садится там с этих пор каждый день. Изредка поднимая голову, чтобы с Вону столкнуться взглядами и закатить по итогу глаза.

Вону много думает над этой фразой. И записывает себе в блокнот: «как бы лимонад по вкусу не напоминал воду, свойствами теми же обладать он не станет». 

Фраза выходит незаконченной и слишком напоминающей часть дисса, но Вону ею очень гордится и прокручивает её в голове каждый раз, когда фыркает на закатывание глаз Минхао.

\

Сынкван замахивается, чтобы ударить Сунёна, тот отпрыгивает и от смеха рычит.

— Ещё раз повторяю, сколько ни рычи, тигром не станешь.

Вону молча наблюдает за ними, подперев щёку рукой. _Как бы лимонад по вкусу не напоминал воду, свойствами теми же обладать он не станет_.

Мингю приносит Вону рожок с карамельным мороженым, сделанном на сливках. Они сидят по разные стороны дивана так, будто между ними Великая Китайская стена, и Вону знает, что Мингю от этого непривычно. Знает и ничего с этим не делает. Смаргивает знание, слизывает треугольную верхушку мороженого.

— Гадёныш, — фыркает Сынкван, садясь между Вону и Мингю. 

— Эй! Где уважение к старшим? — Сунён дует губы и плюхается в кресло напротив дивана, заполучая достаточно безопасное расстояние, если Сынкван захочет задушить, но недостаточно безопасное, если Сынкван захочет бросить в Сунёна банкой грушевого пива.

По субботам Вону не работает, но последние две недели он проводил чистку в архиве, которую нужно делать раз в полгода. Из-за этого друзей своих, или, иначе говоря, группу людей, с которыми застрял во времена детского сада, он _довольно долго_ не видел. Чем был опечален ровно до момента, пока Сынкван и Сунён раскрыли рты. То есть. Пока не увиделся с ними, очевидно. 

Вону хрустит вафельным рожком и _задумывается_ снова; такое с ним случается. Это не просто мыслительный процесс, это рефлексия длиной в пару секунд. Он _думает_ о том, что _довольно долго_ не видеть друзей летом — это две недели, но в течение всего года виделись _недавно_ — полгода назад. Какая ирония, какая в комнате духота.

Они сидят перед телеком, который всё равно не смотрят, пьют пиво, едят мороженое, под вечер заказывают пиццу. И ничего в их ритуале не меняется со времён старших классов. 

Но. 

Вону откидывается на спинку дивана и прикрывает глаза, выдыхая. Меняется всё остальное, потому что люди никогда не остаются прежними, они несутся вперёд — и с некоторыми людьми у вас одинаковая скорость, поэтому свои изменения вы синхронизируете. 

Но. 

Вону бредёт к двери забрать пиццу, шлёпая протёршимися тапками. Большинство людей всегда будет в своей скорости, а ты — в своей, поэтому пути ваши разойдутся, как ни старайтесь вы друг друга поджидать на поворотах.

Ни Сунён, ни Мингю, ни Сынкван Вону на поворотах не ждали никогда.

Это должно быть обидно, и Вону это знает, но вместо обиды становится смешно.

Пиццу приносит Джуён: Вону считает, что они чем-то похожи. Оба не стали никуда поступать после школы. Оба застряли в клетке из своей далёкой мечты. Оба тратят попусту время на идиотской работе. 

За тем исключением, что.

Джуён со своими друзьями двигается с одной скоростью.

— Нужны чаевые?

— Конечно.

— А не получишь.

— Спасибо, хён, — Джуён фыркает, — приятного аппетита. Сынквану привет!

— Не дождётся!

Первым делом Сынкван спрашивает, был ли Джуён на доставке, вторым, когда получает подтверждение первого, — просит свой заслуженный «привет». Вону смеётся с набитой пиццей ртом. Со двора доносится череда хлопков — по вечерам соседи выбивают гостиничный ковёр.

\

В моменты, когда нужно избежать длинного описания рутины, говорят: «жизнь шла своим чередом», и Вону зачёркивает эту фразу (несколько изменённую грамматически ввиду контекста) в книге, которую читает вместо того, чтобы заниматься работой. Работа включает в себя поставить печать на новой странице у Минхао в читательском билете. 

— Что ты делаешь?

Вону моргает и откашливается в кулак.

— В каком смысле?

Минхао пальцем цепляется за дырку в своём свитере, необработанный камень яшмы на перстне цепляется за нити и чуть оттягивает их в непонятную сторону: _непонятную_ , потому что Вону _не понимает_ , кто изобрёл эти указания, «вверх, вниз, влево, вправо». Большим больным ублюдком, чем человек, придумавший эти обозначения, был человек, который решил, что эти слова в каждом языке должны быть свои.

— С книгой. 

— Аммм, я, — Вону с несколько секунд решает, должен ли он говорить правду, Минхао поднимает в ожидании бровь, — я учусь писать. И поэтому я читаю много... других книг. Если меня не устраивает какой-то троп, будь это описание персонажа или сюжетный поворот, даже фраза, я это зачёркиваю. Если нравится, отмечаю закладкой.

— У тебя здесь ни одной закладки.

— Просто книга дерьмовая.

— Однажды кто-то скажет такое про _твою_ книгу, — закатывает глаза Минхао, — бывают слишком требовательные читатели, но тебе повезло. Я не из них. Так ты учишься на писателя? Где?

Вону раздражённо захлопывает книгу. Обычно есть такая у людей особенность: любая эмоция передаётся каким-то ритуалом; Вону пока не разгадал эмоций Минхао, но он уже сто раз успел заметить его глаза, руки и интонации, несвязанные с акцентом. Сам Вону не такой. Его эмоции — голые. Они ритуалами не скрываются.

Мингю говорил, что именно это людям нравится в Вону. 

Вону не считает, что он в целом нравится хоть кому-то. 

Людей манят ритуалы, а не эмоции.

— Я работаю.

— Это не ответ.

— А чем _ты_ занимаешься?

Минхао, только выпутавшись из дырок, забирается в них с новой силой.

— Тем, что ненавидят мои родители.

Вону смотрит влево, вправо и шепчет:

— Ты драгдиллер? 

Минхао _хихикает_ ; не хохочет и не смеётся, _хихикает_.

— Хуже. 

— Ты их употребляешь?

— Кого? Драгдиллеров, ага, я каннибал. 

Шумно вздыхает.

— Я пишу картины.

— Я был близок.

— Конечно, был, — у Минхао выступает крохотная улыбка. Вону мысленно отмечает, что открыл его ящик эмоций.

\

В субботнее утро в окно Вону попадает камень: Вернон зовёт на море с остальными. Остальные — те, с кем Вону застрял с детского сада, плюс сам Вернон, плюс их с Сынкваном школьные друзья Джуён, Чанхи, Чанмин, Кевин, плюс кто-то из всеобщих старичков — ради рыбалки и смешков над молодёжью. Вону сдёргивает с плеч это слово. Те, кто употребляют «молодёжь» только подчёркивают то, как долго к ней не относятся.

Привычно лёгший в половину седьмого утра, Вону недовольно морщится:

— А сколько щас?

Вернон щурится:

— Девять.

— Пошёл ты, Чу Вернон!

Вону захлопывает окно, сквозь него слышит вопль: «Чхве, не Чу!», и даже не улыбается. Заваливается обратно спать и ловит в новом сне бэд трип. Вону так хочет, чтобы лето закончилось поскорее, тогда все его знакомые уедут вслед за своими обязанностями, а он и дальше будет пытаться строить свою мечту.

Мечта начинается с малого.

Иногда — с крепкого долгого сна.

Зато мечта приводит к крупному.

Знать бы — к чему именно.

\

Минхао никогда не портит книг, не загибает страниц, не переламывает обложек, ничего не чертит на полях и едва ли не не протирает книги салфетками после того, как их прочитал и готов возвращать на полки. 

Вону замечает, что тот берёт книги с самых разных полок; каждая полка — разный язык.

— Твои родители — военные? 

Минхао поднимает бровь:

— Потому что я просто бомба?

Вону это игнорирует:

— Ты знаешь много языков и не торопишься с кем-то дружить, значит, ты часто переезжаешь. Так как искусство твои родители не одобряют, они наверняка против всего творческого? И раз они так заняты, что не могут прийти в библиотеку за своими билетами сами, они скорее всего на тайной базе. Она в лесу? Скажи, она в лесу?

— Дэээмн, чилл, — Минхао едва заметно улыбается (Вону делает вывод, что иначе он не умеет) и опирается на стол. — Они учёные, база в лесу реально есть. Просто не военная. И мы действительно часто переезжаем, потому что они на международную научную организацию работают, — он запинается. — Но неужели нужно часто переезжать, чтобы не хотеть друзей?

Вону _задумывается_ :

— Я не говорю, что тебе нельзя быть интровертом. Просто... люди привыкают к другим людям, если долго где-то жили. После переезда, на тот же долгий период, они пытаются найти кого-то похожего. Чтобы смена обстановки так не ощущалась. Найти себе такую же группу друзей, как уже была, не так сложно. Но ты просто один, я не вижу тебя за пределами библиотеки. Даже не знаю, где ты живёшь, хотя я знаю на острове каждый уголок.

— Не каждый, про базу не знаешь.

— Урыл.

— Как нелитературно, — вздыхает Минхао, — ну, я пойду.

Вону в жизни никому ничего не предлагал:

— Если подождёшь полчаса, можем съесть по мороженому. Томатному, как в Советском Союзе.

— Кто сказал, что там было такое мороженое? — у Минхао поблёскивают глаза. — И не собираюсь я тебя ждать, — за ним хлопает дверь, но как-то очень оптимистично, весело, и Вону на это только хмыкает и возвращается к очередной дурной книжке, которую читает. Она не оптимистичная и не весёлая совсем.

\

Сынкван говорит, что Вону слишком гиперфиксированный.

— Ты типа... — он закрывает один глаз, когда пытается посмотреть на солнце, — ну, настолько не можешь сконцентрировать внимание, что выбираешь одну вещь, неидеальную для всего остального мира. И посвящаешь ей всё свободное время. Ты много думаешь, хён.

Вону ковыряется в траве, ему даже через дедовскую панаму печёт голову нестерпимо. В чём-то Сынкван прав, но.

Но.

— У каждого свой идеал, я свой в чей-то вписывать не должен.

— Это именно то, — говорит Сынкван, — что и сказал бы человек с гиперфиксацией.

— Ты уверен, что поступил на психологию?

— Отстань! Я вчера про это читал.

— Всякий раз поражаюсь тому, что ты умеешь.

С Сынкваном долгое время провести в тишине ни за что и никогда не получится, поэтому Вону мысленно отсчитывает пятнадцать секунд, прежде чем:

— Слушай, неужели ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы отсюда свалить?

Вону вздыхает.

— Сынкван, ты свалил на четыре года, один из них уже прошёл, а через три ты вернёшься сюда. И будешь работать школьным психологом за копейки, есть помидоры с родительской грядки и делать кофе со льдом сам, а не пойдёшь за ним в ближайшую к общежитию кофейню. Я же не хочу уезжать на время, — Вону вздыхает снова, на этот раз глубже и резче, — я хочу уехать отсюда навсегда.

Сынкван теперь выглядит расстроенным: его ритуалом является чуть выпячить вперёд нижнюю губу и часто поморгать, будто с ресниц вся грусть слетит сама. Он замолкает и теперь не нужно отсчитывать пятнадцать секунд. Не заговорит, пока тема не сменится Вону. Вону не хочет менять никакую тему.

Он хочет, чтобы его обеденный перерыв поскорее закончился и он вернулся в библиотеку.

К Минхао.

\

Минхао позволяет себе неслыханную наглость: щёлкает Вону по носу, когда сдаёт книгу, и Вону вздрагивает от внезапного холода.

— Ты какой-то смурной.

— Я уверен, ты придумал это слово, — Вону его знает. Он всё же будущий писатель. Просто хочет, чтобы Минхао не стал у него ничего спрашивать.

— Нет, ты его знаешь. Ты всё же будущий писатель.

— Ну ты и сука, научился читать мысли, а со мной таким не поделился.

Минхао не улыбается. И никак вообще не реагирует. Смотрит так жалобно, будто Вону весь в обносках просит милостыню; недалеко от истины, новых вещей Вону не покупал класса с десятого, а чем работа — не мольба о деньгах, особенно в библиотеке в маленьком городе на маленьком острове, в которую приходит только один и тот же человек. Китайский сын китайских учёных.

Вону откладывает свой журнал, в который иногда выносит собственные мысли, возникающие при прочтении мыслей чужих. Хлопает руками по столу, открывая себя к разговору.

— Я видел тебя с тем... парнем.

— Его зовут Сынкван и он та ещё заноза в заднице.

— Я догадался, — Минхао замолкает; повисает такая пауза, будто они говорят по проводным телефонам и связь внезапно прервалась, Вону в какой-то момент даже сомневается, что Минхао стоит перед ним, а не лежит у себя дома в кровати, задрав ноги к стене, свесившись головой к полу. — Он тебя обидел?

— Он мой лучший друг, — вяло защищается Вону. — Лучшие друзья постоянно это делают.

— Я тебе гарантирую, они нет, — парирует Минхао. — Твои друзья знают, что ты хочешь писать книги? Что ты _уже_ их пишешь?

— Это сложно, — снова защищается Вону.

— Да простого в жизни вообще нет.

Минхао уходит, а когда смена Вону заканчивается, он обнаруживается на выходе из библиотеки. С томатным мороженым.

— Представляешь, мне на кассе сказали, что в Советском Союзе и правда такое было.

Рядом с Минхао, решает Вону, защищаться бесполезно: Минхао сам атакует и сам отступает. Он кот, который гуляет сам по себе. И Вону это в нём начинает ценить; как иначе, если Вону и сам — дикий кот. Дикие коты объединяются в стаи.

\

— Отец решил сегодня устроить выходной, хочешь к нам на барбекю? 

Вону замирает: перестаёт гладить серого котёнка, которого они нашли под деревом около библиотеки. Ранее Минхао сказал, что этот котёнок точная копия Вону. «Посмотри! Эта окраска глаз похожа на твои очки». Теперь Минхао говорит:

— Ну? Чё застыл?

— Почему ты меня зовёшь? — Вону поднимается с земли, отряхивая с коленей песок. — Разве это не должен быть ваш тихий семейный ужин?

— Тихий? Подожди, пока отец напьётся, — фыркает Минхао, его длинная чёлка поднимается вверх. — Но я правда хочу, чтобы ты к нам пришёл, иначе я буду выслушивать кучу терминов, которые перестал усваивать лет в шесть, и должен буду притворяться, будто не хочу свалить в библиотеку. 

Вону щурится от Минхао, как от солнца; не его вина, что Минхао сегодня весь пришёл в таком виде, будто он решил приманить всю мошкару лаймовым цветом своего комбинезона, напоминающего тюремную робу. 

Он думает о субботе, о Сынкване, с которым не говорил уже несколько дней, о Сунёне, с которым он уснёт снова на одном диване, потому что не хватает места на кроватях, о Мингю, с которым с самого января неловко и страшно.

И думает о Минхао, который постепенно становится за короткий срок ему большим другом, чем все люди, которых Вону знал всю свою жизнь и боялся даже отнести к по-настоящему близким. Когда приклеиваешь на людей стикер близости, сначала убедись, что от стикера не останется клейкого пятна; что это обоюдное понимание той самой близости.

— Если только, — Минхао пинает камень, — у тебя нет каких-то других планов.

\

Отец Су таки напивается. 

Вону приходит к выводу, что есть просто такой тип людей, которые могут быть «пьяными» по своему собственному желанию, но область, в которой они работают, просто не позволяет видеть их громкую смешливую сторону. 

Вону тоже может быть «пьяным» по своему желанию, просто его пьянка включает в себя не фольклорные китайские песни и дичайшие танцы, а сидение у окна, повесив нос, и прослушивание балетов Чайковского.

Минхао подвигает свой раскладной стул с другого конца сада на заднем дворе съёмного дома Су, локтём подбивает Вону в бок. Минхао _**пьяно** хихикает_, и Вону с долей удовлетворения отмечает, как сын похож на своего отца. 

Меньше, чем сам хочет.

Больше, чем сам понимает.

Минхао тоже активный и шумный, особенно, когда говорит на родном языке, Вону понимает его через раз, но, когда понимает, весь полнится гордой радостью; когда у отца Су заканчиваются песни (и силы), мама Су выносит ещё одну бутылку вина и тарелку с фруктами. 

— Вону, — женщина мягко приглаживает его волосы, — ты же здесь на каникулах, да? А чем ты занимаешься? Где учишься? Наверное, в одном из престижных университетов Сеула? Юриспруденция, я угадала?

Минхао смеётся в кулак, его серебряное кольцо на безымянном пальце покрывается испариной.

— Я нигде не учусь, — Вону вежливо кивает, пока отец Су доливает ему вина. — Я пишу книгу, — он умалчивает о том, что в промежутках написал ещё, и даже не одну, — и когда закончу её, отправлю в несколько изданий и в гуманитарную академию. Вступлю в союз писателей и, — Вону смаргивает мечту, — перееду. 

Отец Су замирает с бутылкой вина, мама Су перестаёт прожёвывать персик.

— Твои родители знают? Какой-то план это... ненадёжный, — тянет мама Су, — Поговори с семьёй, им точно стоило бы тебя переубедить. Мы так долго мучились с нашим Хаохао, чтобы он бросил писать свои картины и начал помогать нам, — женщина нежно тянется к сыну, чтобы взлохматить его волосы. — Он всё ещё отказывается от поступления, но после двадцати двух лет его в нашу организацию примут и так. Лаборантом. Будет расти вместе с опытом, разве не замечательно?

Вону искусывает всю нижнюю губу; может, и у него есть какой-никакой ритуал. Он переводит взгляд на Минхао, пытающегося сохранить безразличную полуулыбку. В глазах Минхао читается отвращение, и Вону может его прочесть, потому что такую же надпись видит в собственном отражении после любого разговора в этом маленьком городе на этом маленьком острове.

— Художники получают намного больше лаборантов, — Вону откидывается на спинку раскладного стула и тот слегка оседает под ним. — А такие художники, как Минхао, получают намного больше среднестатистических художников. Может, вам стоило бы дать сыну шанс?

Минхао пинает стул Вону:

— Ты даже не видел моих картин.

— А ты не читал моих книг! Слушай, искусство всегда похоже на своего создателя, и если твои картины даже в половину, как ты... — Вону не договаривает. Не потому, что его кто-то прерывает. Не потому, что их с Минхао взгляды так странно пересекаются. Не потому. Не почему. Просто не договаривает, так как не знает, _что_ тут скажешь.

Минхао первым разрывает зрительный контакт и _хихикает_ снова, когда разводит в стороны руками и обращается к родителям. «Я же говорил, что он клёвый».

Вону так сильно хочет бластнуть на всю «Спящую красавицу» и вызывать дождь, тоскливо глядя в сухое мыльное окно, что приходится сжатым кулаком провести под мокрыми глазами.

\

Минхао говорит, что половину успеха составляет мечта. Потому что от мечты потом формируются цели и зарождаются амбиции. От мечты потом обращает на тебя внимание леди удача.

Вону поджимает нижнюю губу: подбородок идёт кожными волнами; откладывает ручку и отпивает из закрытого керамического стакана лимонной воды со льдом. Слова Минхао кажутся вполне разумными и от этого у Вону только больше появляется вопросов:

— Значит ли это, что талант не в развитии способностей, а в развитии мечты?

— А? — Минхао пассивно-агрессивно выпрямляется и поднимает бровь, почти невидную под густой длинной чёлкой. — Ты о чём таком говоришь? Твои слова...

— ...не имеют никакого смысла, я в курсе, — вздыхает Вону. Он моргает и в короткий промежуток темноты, которую видят его глаза, попадает воспоминание, пахнущее зимой, цитрусами и запечённой уткой в кисло-сладком соусе с ананасом.

За пределами библиотеки — невозможная жара, и чтобы не пустить её в здание Вону и Минхао сели вместе за стол в тени сросшихся полок и поставили с обеих сторон по маленькому вентилятору из кладовки. Минхао успел посокрушаться, что неплохо бы было иметь кондиционер. Вону успел предложить ему пойти домой и не делать воздух ещё теплее.

Минхао цепляется за рукава своей полосатой футболки, которая велика ему размера на три, и как-то отчуждённо качает головой. Вону знает, что так он делает, когда задумывается. Не только над каким-то вопросом, но и над тем, как правильнее его задать.

— Давай, стреляй, — Вону слабовато улыбается, перенял это у Минхао. — Что?

Минхао шипит носом.

Вроде вдох, а вроде прыжок в пропасть.

— Помнишь ты мне два дня назад дал свой текст, — он смотрит в одну точку, но глаза всё равно кажутся слишком подвижными, неустойчивыми. — Ты говорил, что твои друзья их не читали никогда, верно? Значит... ты мог писать и ничего не скрывать.

Вону пинает ножку стула Минхао.

— Соскочила нога.

— Конечно.

Один из вентиляторов крутится на месте, другой — совершает полный оборот вокруг своей оси. В окно с другого конца библиотеки врезается стрекоза. Радио работает с перебоями в эфире. Вону и Минхао молчат. Один делает вид, что пишет, другой — что читает.

— Так, а в чём был вопрос? — снова откладывает ручку Вону.

— Что произошло зимой?

Вону вдыхает воздух. 

Закрывает глаза.

И на выдохе — вспоминает. Но совсем не зиму.

\

Мингю младше Вону почти на год, но познакомились они в том возрасте, когда такая разница ещё кажется огромной. С тем только отличием, что в маленьком городе на маленьком острове со смешанными культурами, это всё не имеет значения, и даже люди с разницей в возрасте десять лет — могут стать лучшими друзьями.

Не случай Мингю и Вону, tho.

Когда Вону (а заодно и Сунён, срывавший по детству со всех кепки, чтобы носить их самому) закончил среднюю школу, Мингю прямо после церемонии вручения аттестатов отвёл Вону в сторону. Из актового зала доносилась песня Леди Гаги, а Сунён заставлял Сынквана повторять все показанные им движения, и их вопли слышал, должно быть, весь район.

— Я думаю, что мне типа... не нравятся девчонки.

— И? — Вону никогда не отличался быстрой реакцией.

— И? — Мингю потупился. — Вону! Я говорю, что я, скорее всего, гей!

— И... — Вону почесал лоб указательным пальцем. — Я, скорее всего, тоже. И Сунён. И Сынкван. Особенно Сынкван. Мингю, на дворе двадцать первый век, половина нашего поколения не может быть гетеро. И не может нормально уживаться с другой половиной. Чего ты от меня ждёшь?

Мингю засунул руки в карманы брюк. Сжал их в кулаки. И пошёл в сторону лестницы. Вону не стал его звать, не стал многозначительно смотреть ему вслед в надежде, что Мингю обернётся. В большей степени потому, что Вону почувствовал, что надо разнять Сунёна и Сынквана, в меньшей — потому, что Вону очень не хотел пересечься взглядами с Мингю, когда тот действительно обернётся.

Когда среднюю школу закончил Мингю, у них была вечеринка дома у Джошуа, который перешёл в выпускной класс. На той вечеринке Джонни заставил всех попробовать Кровавую Мэри, которую он сделал, Джонхан позволил Шиён срезать ему все волосы, а Сынкван инициировал игру в бутылочку исключительно ради того, чтобы у него наконец получилось поцеловать Вернона.

Поцелуй состоялся.

Но почему-то у Вону с Мингю.

Вону на это никакого внимания не обратил, зато остальные шептались ещё месяц. Не то что бы у Вону всегда были быстрые реакции, но не заметить чужого осуждения и не отреагировать на него — невозможно. Когда живёшь в маленьком городе на маленьком острове, приходится учиться получать слухи, но никогда о них не спрашивать.

— Ты правда не знал? — Сынчоль по-отечески почти постучал по плечу.

— О чём?

— О том, что Мингю в тебя влюблён.

Не то что бы Вону считал, что односторонняя любовь может испортить такую долгую дружбу. Или, если верить Сынквану, Вону просто никогда не считал, что им с Мингю есть, что портить.

Тема влюблённости Мингю как-то закончилась после выпуска Вону из школы. Или Вону просто стал достаточно нелюдимым для того, чтобы не от кого было выслушивать поучительные нотации. Старую компанию он видел только на каникулах, когда студенты приезжали из универов, школьники отмучивались с промежуточными аттестациями, а работники получали заслуженные выходные.

С Мингю всё было спокойно.

До этой зимы.

\

— Он кажется очень эмоциональным.

— Они, — Вону улыбается так, будто извиняется, — все такие. Очень. Эмоциональные. В детстве мне казалось, что я среди них всех лишний.

— Почему тогда с ними дружил? — Минхао подпирает кулаком щёку, отбирает у Вону и ручку, и блокнот, и что-то рисует на полях, не глядя. — Разве есть какое-то правило, утверждающее, что каждому на свете нужны друзья?

Вону хмыкает.

Людям всегда будут нужны люди; в разном отношении, в противоположных понятиях. Людям всегда будут нужны люди, потому что иначе, без кого-то другого, ты не сможешь понять себя. Вону очень важно понимать себя, ведь если этого не может писатель — что тогда говорить про остальных?

Вону дружил с ними, потому что привык к теплу чужого дыхания, привык к крепким объятиям сквозь сон, шуткам про общих знакомых, яблокам из сада родителей Сунёна, привык к тому, какое мороженое и какую пиццу кто любит. Привык быть причастным к чему-то большему, чем одинокая работа. Но чему-то меньшему, чем мир может ему предложить.

Вону привык. 

И лимонад на вкус стал водой.

— А мы с тобой тогда зачем? — Вону копирует позу Минхао, волосы им обоим лезут на глаза. — Если человеку не нужен другой человек. Зачем нам быть друзьями?

Минхао смотрит Вону в лоб.

— Кто сказал, что мы — люди?

Вону и не надеялся услышать «кто сказал, что мы — друзья?»; не надеялся, но, может, мечтал. Всё всегда начинается с мечты.

\

Минхао показывает свои картины в следующие же выходные. На этот раз родители Су — по уши в работе, пусть никто из горожан так и не понял, в чём эта работа состоит. И от отсутствия шумных учёных в съёмном доме непривычно тихо.

— Да, к тишине привыкаешь, — соглашается Минхао, — но ты знаешь моё отношение к привычкам.

В комнате Минхао, вопреки ожиданиям Вону, чисто и пахнет цветами.

— Это от саше.

— Странно тогда, что от тебя цветами никогда не пахнет.

— Мне всегда приятно знать, что ты ко мне принюхиваешься.

Картины Минхао держит в шкафу, в специальных чехлах: их часто приходится перевозить и пересылать, большинство хранится у бабушки в Китае.

— Ты скучаешь по дому?

Минхао застёгивает футляр с жёлтой картиной, изображающей персиковый блик заката на море ананасового сока, и отправляет всё на место в шкаф:

— Не знаю. Мне кажется, я уже в детстве перестал понимать, что такое дом. Сейчас мой дом — этот. Кто знает, вдруг в следующем месяце моим домом будет отель в Милане.

— Что учёным делать в Милане.

— Не знаю, учёнить, — хихикает Минхао. — Хочешь посмотреть мои скетчбуки?

Вону листает испачканные чёрной тушью страницы, а его сердце бьётся в висках. «В следующем месяце? Минхао правда уедет в следующем месяце?». Вслух он спрашивает только про использованные материалы. Про эмоции, спровоцировавшие _создание_. Про то, что они сегодня будут есть.

Минхао просит заказать пиццу.

Вону, забирая её из рук Джуёна, думает о том, как скоро Сунён завалится с расспросами. Не буквально конечно, что ему делать в доме в лесу, где он даже не ориентируется и только потеряется.

— Тебе не кажется это странным? — Минхао кивает на не перестающий вибрировать от звонков и сообщений Сунёна телефон Вону.

— Мы же лучшие друзья, — Вону рукой обводит воздух. — Хочешь сказать, что ты бы так не сделал? Если бы я тайком от тебя с кем-то решил провести время. С кем-то, кого ты не знаешь.

— Вону, — что-то странное мелькает у Минхао в голосе, — ты и так постоянно проводишь время с людьми, которых я не знаю.

Вону смеётся, но знает, что это неправда. Он видит Минхао практически каждый день. Это в несколько раз больше, чем он видит всех остальных людей. И почти столько же, сколько Вону видит себя в зеркале.

— Ту. Ше.

\

На Рождество успел приехать только Мингю; у Сынквана была пересдача одного из зачётов, у Сунёна — очередная makeout session, а Джошуа, приглашая Вону, вовсе не уточнил, что снова вся вечеринка у него превратится в пьяного прилипчивого Мингю, не выпускающего руки Вону из своей.

— Может, нам стоит пойти домой?

— Может, нам стоит поговорить? Вонууу, — эти интонации Мингю Вону вряд ли сможет когда-нибудь забыть, — ты кого-нибудь любил? Хоть раз?

Вону застыл и усиленно попытался моргнуть, спрятать дрожащие ладони в кармане. Для Вону тема влюблённости никогда не была больной. Что такого в том, чтобы никогда не испытывать ни к кому великих романтических чувств. 

Просто Вону прекрасно понимал, к чему это приведёт.

— Ты же и сам знаешь, что у нас бы никогда ничего не вышло. Хорошо думать о том, что ты меня любишь, когда мы не вместе.

— Вонууу. Все твои слова, — Мингю щёлкнул его по носу, — не имеют никакого смысла. Однажды ты это поймёшь.

Вону обернулся посмотреть себе через плечо.

И увидел самого себя полгода спустя.

— А потом сон растворился, как сахар в чае, — Вону хлопает себя по коленям.

— Фу, — Сунён морщится, — кто вообще кладёт сахар в чай.

— Ты, — абсолютно серьёзно кивает Сынкван. — Но, возвращаясь к теме... Вону, наши сны — это как бы память, но и как бы предсказание.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему тебе пришлось сдавать зачёт по второму кругу, — Сунён слегка надувает губы и трубочкой разгоняет в стакане колы лёд, — ты так путано говоришь. Если бы сны были предсказаниями, мне бы не снилась сияющая фиолетовая труба, в котором вращается голова нарисованного тигра.

Повисает молчание.

Сынкван прерывает его звуком затрещины, которую отвешивает Сунёну.

— Вону, ты не думал, что, может, ты так часто думаешь о той ситуации с Мингю, потому что у тебя наконец появилось понимание того, что он чувствовал все эти годы? — Сынкван слегка пихает его в бок. — Мы слышали про сына учёных. Если верить словам Джуённи, он твой типаж.

— Откуда Джуёну знать мой типаж, если я сам его не знаю!

— Попался! — Сунён смеётся. — Ты не стал отрицать ту часть, в которой ты говоришь про свои чувства к этому Мёнхо.

— Минхао.

— Одно и то же. Same shit.

— Сунён, вовсе нет.

— Продолжай болтать, Вонуву.

\

Рабочее утро начинается с поступления новой партии книг, поэтому Вону сначала приходится их все забирать в коробках из рук курьера, а потом распаковывать, сидя на липком от двух выходных дней без уборки полу.

Английский текст к английскому, французский — к французскому, синие обложки к синим, красные — к красным.

Вону подхватывает одну из книг на китайском и пытается прочесть название мысленно. Получается. Пытается прочесть название вслух.

— Здесь звук «ша», а не «цза», не всё в китайском читается через «цза», чему тебя в школе учили, писатель? — Минхао хихикает и садится рядом на колени, поднимая какой-то сборник стихов на мандарине со дна коробки. — Первый раз за месяц что-то новенькое подвезли, а?

Вону забирает у Минхао книгу и ставит её на полку. К белым книгам с китайской полки.

— Неправда, это первый подвоз за _три_ месяца. Мы тебе не столичная библиотека.

— В столичных обновляют состав раз в неделю, единично — и каждый день могут, — Минхао впервые улыбается не слегка, а широко. И Вону на мгновение забывает, что на липком полу перед пыльной полкой на рабочем месте. Забывает, что он в маленьком городе на маленьком острове. И забывает моргнуть, пока слеза не прожигает веко. — Да ладно тебе, будут твои книги в столичных библиотеках, — Минхао подбивает Вону кулаком в плечо. — Чё расстраиваешься?

— Я и не поэтому.

Минхао молчит, что может означать две вещи: 1) ну и ты помолчи, сколько ещё бесполезной информации от тебя можно услышать; 2)

— Почему? — подбивает в плечо снова. — Ну! Я же жду.

— Слушай, — Вону резко разворачивается всем корпусом тела к Минхао, — когда вы уезжаете?

Минхао щурится, пальцами дёргает рукава своей футболки. На правом вылезла фисташковая нитка. На пальце Минхао остаётся красный след, когда он её отрывает.

Вону сколько угодно может пускаться в размышления и строить из себя древнегреческого мыслителя; выше софистики ему всё равно не прыгнуть, и если софисты могут убедить в чём угодно, Вону себя сейчас убеждает в том, что зря он вообще не притворился сегодня болеющим. 

По крайней мере, влюблённость действительно ощущается болезнью.

— Что значит множественно число? Я коронован? — Минхао мгновенно понимает, что шутка не прошла. — Да не знаю, но я не хочу ехать с родителями. Я типа... подал заявку на один интернациональный конкурс в Токио. Победителю тысяча долларов и выставка в крутой галерее. Результаты через две недели, ближе к концу месяца.

Вону часто и много моргает.

— О.

— Ага.

— У тебя получится. Ты... очень талантливый, — Вону часто и много кивает. В висках кровью бьётся мысль «ТОКИОТОКИОТОКИО» и «ДВЕНЕДЕЛИДВЕНЕДЕЛИДВЕНЕДЕЛИ». — Не забудь мне вернуть ту рукопись. У меня есть и в электронной версии, но...

— Я не могу себе оставить твоё произведение? — у Минхао во взгляде промигивает обида.

— А.

— Ты такой многословный сегодня, — фыркает. Чёлка подлетает.

— Нет, я просто... — Вону качает головой, будто старается все мысли (со всей кровью) вытрясти из коробки черепа. — _Если ты хочешь_ оставить, то конечно...

— Да шучу я, — Минхао цокает и кладёт свою ладонь на ладонь Вону, — но я правда не смогу тебе вернуть твою рукопись. Потому что, — он прикрывает глаза, — я отправил её от твоего имени в одно издательство. И они приняли, но там должно что-то пройти, короче... они позвонят ближе к осени, чтобы уточнить, что ты всё ещё заинтересован и всё такое. Но твоего номера у меня не было, поэтому я отправил свой, — Минхао открывает один глаз и смотрит на удивлённое лицо Вону, — это значит, тебе придётся уволиться из библиотеки и потусовать по миру со мной. _Если ты хочешь_.

— Ч-что?

— Воспринимаю это как «да»?

Минхао хихикает, а Вону _задумывается_ , действительно ли он настолько очевидный, что ему даже не нужно долго и муторно признаваться в каких-то там чувствах. 

Не то что бы Вону вообще смог бы.

Они зависают в тишине на липком полу возле пыльных полок. 

И когда они ударяются губами, поцелуй на вкус напоминает лимонад.

— Я вряд ли к такому привыкну, — тяжело выдыхает Вону.

— Ну вот и не привыкай, — фыркает Минхао, поднимаясь. — Что? Ты пока не уволился, работай давай. 

Вону закатывает глаза, но внутри разливается тепло, с жарой никак не связанное. Это мысль не только о том, куда приводят мечты, но ещё и о том, откуда мечты забирают и кого приносят с собой. 

Вону может нравиться быть одному, но он точно знает, что никогда не останется в одиночестве.

С Минхао Вону больше не почувствует себя _одиноко_.


End file.
